A display device which uses liquid crystals or OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) is conventionally manufactured by forming a display element above a glass substrate. In recent years, display devices are being developed which can curve by forming the display element above a substrate having flexibility (for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent 2007-183605).
The radius of curvature when curving a substrate having flexibility becomes smaller the greater the load on a layer formed above the substrate. The load often leads to defects such as breakage. In particular, operational defects occur when a conducting layer breaks. However, from the view point of design and convenience, it is desired that the radius of curvature be reduced as much as possible, that is, bending resistance be improved.
The present invention aims to improve the bending resistance of a display device.